


Soft Days

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002's writings of 2019 [23]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blankets and Cats, Cuddles, Day Five, Deacury Week 2019, M/M, Prompt: Lazy Days/illness/I’m so sorry, Sick John, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: John gets sick after touring with the band. Freddie watches over him as Roger makes soup.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Lrs002's writings of 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Deacury Week 2019





	Soft Days

Freddie sits on the couch petting one of his many cats watching Deaky sleep. The man is on the other couch buried under a mountain of blankets head partly on a throw pillow his little puff of brown curls really the only thing Freddie can see.

The younger man had gotten ill on tour recently and the minute they made it home days ago he’d parked himself in the living room not wanting to disappear into the bedroom just in case Freddie forgot about him.

As if Freddie could forget about his friend. The man was very needy when he was sick

Roger poked his head in, “Chicken Noodle is ready. I’m going to make tea for you guys and then leave.”

“Alright.” Freddie said softly

Looking at John, Freddie was loathe to wake him up because he was warm and sleeping well but the man needed liquids.

He got up and went to wake him kneeling down by his friend. “John, John. Time to wake up for lunch Darling.”

“Freddie, I’m leaving now.” Roger said from where he stood 

Feddie turned to look at his other friend. “Thanks, Rog.” 

“Anytime.” Roger said waving goodbye as he left and Freddie turned to face John again only find him blinking at him.

“I’m so sorry.” John said

“Darling, why are you apologizing, I’m the one who woke you from a nap?” Freddie said standing up, “Lunch is ready.”

“I’m apologizing for being sick.” John said as Freddie helped him stand, 

“Don’t you dare feel sorry. That tour was way longer than others we’ve done. Everyone was tired by the end of it. One of us was bound to become ill.

John didn’t say anything, to worn out. He just readjusted the blanket around his shoulders.

“Roger made us some soup and tea.” Freddie said as John leaned on him as they moved out toward the kitchen, the blanket around John’s shoulders like a large cape.

It was slow going toward the kitchen mainly being to reasons; John was tired, the other being they were gently tugging the blanket out from under the cats as they took a step after step away from the couch and the cats mewed in protest every single time but Freddie didn’t mind going slow that was what lazy days were for.

That and cuddles.


End file.
